German Patent Application No. 39 20 080 describes an ignition device having several ignition coils for an internal combustion engine in which each of the ignition coils is arranged above a well of the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine. A high-voltage plug connector joined to each ignition coil is inserted in the well, the plug connector forming the connection between a high-voltage output of the ignition coil and a terminal stud of the spark plug which is fixedly inserted in the well.
The spark plug connector contains a cylindrical, elongated interference suppression resistor, whose longitudinal extent is flush with the longitudinal extent of the well.
A disadvantage of this arrangement of the ignition coil in conjunction with the joined spark plug connector and its elongated interference suppression resistor is that the ignition device is bulky in size and can no longer be used in tight installation circumstances.